


人类灭绝之日

by XunLililili



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 人类灭亡第……某一年，他们越过柯伊伯带。管他呢，现在谁会在乎时间？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	人类灭绝之日

**Author's Note:**

> ※是原作+世末宇宙旅行pa，下午没课就随手摸了，一个小时极速摸鱼

人类灭亡第……某一年，他们越过柯伊伯带。管他呢，现在谁会在乎时间？

但丁在娱乐室里掷飞镖玩，九支命中十环，一支蹭着他哥的耳朵边钉进沙发里。

维吉尔不理会他，偏头一躲，把手上那本历史书掀一页；但丁瞥一眼，看见书页上某个早就消失的地标建筑。

嘿维吉尔，你不觉得你弟弟比那个破塔可爱多了吗？

不觉得，年长的半魔头也不抬：每年有六百万游客看这座“破铁塔”，你呢？

可现在那玩意没了，可你活生生的弟弟还在你面前。但丁嘟囔，前世界守护者朝前魔王比了个中指；维吉尔把他碍事的手指头推开，沉浸在那些他亲眼见证之前就消失的文明痕迹里。

但丁闲得直叹气：离开地球后他们甚至没打过一架。究其原因大概是飞船起飞那天他们最后一次并肩立在土地上，维吉尔隔空把阎魔刀丢在尼禄手里；他是个不擅长说话的，所以由但丁代劳：小子，既然决定要留在这儿，那地球交给你，你老爹交给我。

他发誓他瞧见尼禄眼里有打转儿的液体，不过死好面子的小伙子到底也只是攥紧阎魔刀，问一句：接下来你们有什么打算？

 **打算？** 养老旅行，放松心灵，你知道的。但丁挤挤眼睛。

尼禄目送但丁和维吉尔踏上通往宇宙的单程飞船——妮可留下的“我最伟大的艺术品®”，名字是但丁取的，当然了：“Devil May Cry 号”。

于是两个地球的叛徒就有机会隔着厚重的真空玻璃和大气层看那颗依旧漂亮的蓝色星球，上升的海平面中间能稀稀落落看到几朵大型热武器留下的白气旋。

半魔的宇宙旅行可真的太方便，氧气浓度降到最低，食物和饮水的需求也约等于无（不过但丁倒是要每天抱怨一百回：为什么没有宇宙人披萨？）；唯一的问题在于飞船的燃料，维吉尔用阴惨惨的视线打量但丁，精打细算把真魔人塞进发动机里喷火能让这个玩意儿多飞几光年；但丁要抗议维吉尔明明你魔人形态也会喷火，怎么能就迫害我？

愚蠢，但丁，他哥笑话他，蓝色火焰证明燃烧不充分，所以把你扔进去效率高一点。

唉，早知道就把魔剑留下，带着阎魔刀出来了；我不用担心被变真魔人塞进发动机，你还能捅出来个比较可爱的V陪我聊天。

他的眼前飞来一柄幻影剑并来了个急刹车，但丁早发现维吉尔不乐意听他夸V，满不在乎地把蓝盈盈的剑刃拨楞开，手上划了个口子也没太在意。

人类，都是蠢货；他哥开始发表重魔轻人演说，你瞧瞧，都用不着恶魔插手，他们彼此之间就能把自己打到绝种！

倒也是啦，但丁点点头，不过你也别小看人类，他们可不一定会绝种……

维吉尔难得赞同，论据却不太对头：没错。毕竟有个傻瓜执意要留下，况且还有我的阎魔刀。

但丁跟他讲不通推动历史发展进程不能依靠个人英雄主义的道理，就索性不讲了；不过为了方便，他们还是把离开地球那一天定义为人类灭亡之日。

幸好宇宙里能塞进妮可出品发动机®的玩意儿还不少，但丁最终没被捅成真魔人当燃料。

* * *

宇宙挺大，理所当然挺孤独；但丁的唱片机在第三年就坏了，敲过砸过用子弹射过都没能修好，只好和他一摞子唱片一起退休，而维吉尔带了太多纸质书，接近真空的环境里也氧化不少。

于是他们只能沦落到互相讲话：飞船里气体浓度太低，声音传导介质稀少，但丁找他哥侃大山总得扯着嗓子喊，维吉尔又要嫌他烦，从纸片堆里拎两本算完好的书出来读，倒也不挑是推理小说还是旅游杂志了。

航行的目标是但丁订的：最亮的那颗星星就不错；操作靠起飞前恶补速成的维吉尔：亲爱的驾驶员您好，航线的终点为大犬座α星天狼星A。

漫长的旅程中他们在挺多星球歇脚，开始还望得见地球，后来只剩下宇宙。那天维吉尔指窗外一坨黑冰团给他看：但丁，那是冥王星和卡戎，宇宙的诗人和爱侣——

—— _‘ **孤独地闪耀，赤裸地闪耀，青铜般地闪耀 / 从不反射我的脸，也不反映我存在的任何内里 / 像火一样闪耀，却从不反射任何东西 / 不要让任何人性的光 / 混入你体内 / 不要做清晨的喷火怪 / 半人，半星。** ’*_

但丁留一只耳朵听他哥念诗。他脑子缺点浪漫因子，扯了他哥的手说要不要出去打一架？

维吉尔说好。

于是他们在真空中打了个天昏地暗，还得小心电光火石中新制造的宇宙垃圾砸碎可怜的飞船。

他们顶着一身伤在冥王星野营。维吉尔翻一本天文学专业书籍，给但丁讲解：这颗星球被人类降级为柯伊伯带矮行星，证明我们已经到了太阳系边缘。

但丁也看书。宇宙旅行生活叫维吉尔学会不那么别扭而他学会阅读。他读一本科幻小说，又觉得每一篇都没有他俩的养老生活来得科来得幻；他哪是能忍住无聊的性子，没两下就丢下书摸到他哥面前扯嗓子大叫：老哥，这里说天狼星上有家酒吧，里面有最火辣的灰皮肤大眼睛外星女郎和转基因草莓圣代。

维吉尔白他一眼： **你编的？**

我编的，但万一 **真** 有呢？

我们还要很久时间才能到那里，维吉尔把书扣上，久到或许地球上的人类真的会灭绝，或者进化成新物种……

咱俩又不是人类！只要草莓不进化成烟草……

于是宇宙中唯二的旅行者带着满身伤在柯伊伯带启程。

*摘自《威廉斯主题小小变奏》


End file.
